


Part 3

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Love is Strength, Not a Weakness [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Had spare time, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Pain, Part 3, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier needs a hug, i can't tag, my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky loves the reader, but is scared to hurt her, he’s conflicted with the voices in his head, so he ends up pushing her away. Which makes the voices only stronger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had some free time today? Enjoy! :)

_ Bucky _ . I tried to shrink away from the new voice in my head, unsure if it was them or not.

 

_ Bucky please relax, it is me, Wanda. I had no choice but to enter your head. I am here to help you. _

 

“No, you’re lying. Help is a form of caring, caring is a form of love, love is a form of weakness.”

 

_ No Bucky, these are all forms of strength, love is a form of strength. Love is never weak.  _

 

“No, they’ll just hurt me again. I don’t want to be wiped again.” 

 

_ You won’t Bucky. I can help you get rid of the voices, but it will not be easy. It will be painful. You just need to tell me.  _

 

“You’re just going to wipe me again. Trust is a form of weakness.” I waited for the voice to talk to me more, to manipulate me. But a different voice appeared, not in my head but it was close. The voice sounded so gentle, so soft. 

“James, it’s me (Y/N). I’m here, just listen to my voice.” That name, it sounded so familiar. 

“(Y/N)?” 

A soft hand caressed my cheek, “Yes, yes it’s (Y/N). James, Wanda is going to remove the voices okay? It’s going to be painful, but you need to stay with me. Just listen to my voice and only my voice. Nod if you understand me.” I did my best to nod at her, but the voices in my head were already fighting against Wanda. The person beside me knelt right next to me. 

 

“James, love is a form of strength. It doesn’t make you weak. It makes you strong. Friendship is a form of trust, trust is a form of love and love is a form of strength. You’re strong James. You’re strong because I love you. I’m stronger because you love me. You’re my best friend Bucky, I care about you, I love you.” 

She repeated those words over and over again as the battle inside my head grew. The pain became too great, that all I could do was scream, unable to hold it in anymore. I struggled against my restraints, doing everything I could to get away from the pain, but it was no use. It seemed as though hours past, but the pounding in my head lessened, the pain faded away into nothingness. My surroundings became clearer, the voices no longer muffled, the images no longer blurry. The weights holding me down disappeared and I sagged with relief. Glad that I had control of my limbs again. 

 

“James? James, can you hear me?” I turn towards the soft voice next to me. My eyes focused on her face as it came into view. 

“(Y/N)? Are they...are they gone?” 

She nodded, tears ran down her face and down her neck. I followed them until my eyes stopped on the bruise the shape of a hand on her neck. I sit up and lifted my flesh hand slowly towards her, worried how she might react. She darted into my arms and held me tightly. How could she stand to be this close to me, when I hurt her? 

“Bucky stop, whatever you’re thinking, stop.” My hand traces along her neck gently, not wanting to hurt her more. 

“I hurt you, I’m so sorry (Y/N). I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.” She grabbed both of my hands in hers and kissed both of them. 

“That wasn’t you Bucky and I’m fine. I’m still here, alive and kicking. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” I knew she was telling the truth, I wanted to trust her, but the feeling of dread still hung over my head.

 

“Bucky tell me, what I just told you a bit ago. Right now.”  I was a little apprehensive to repeat the words. (Y/N) sensed this and held my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. 

“The voices are gone Bucky, they won’t be bothering you anymore. Whenever you’re ready babe.” My eyes flicked across her face, she never called me babe before, never. But I could tell that she was telling the truth. I cautiously wrapped my left arm around her waist and brought my right hand to hover over the bruise on her throat. Letting out a shaky breath, I repeated the words for her. 

“L-Love...love is a form of strength. It doesn’t make me weak. It makes me strong. Friendship is a form of trust...trust, is a form of caring, caring is a form of love and love is a form of strength. I’m strong, I’m strong because I love you. I’m stronger because...b-because you love me.” (Y/N) leaned her forehead onto mine, looking into my eyes. 

“Say it again Bucky, but this time with more confidence.” 

I place my hand on her neck, rubbing my thumb across it gently, repeating the words again. Becoming more confident after each word left my mouth. I leaned closer to her and kissed her neck softly, breathing her in. Pulling her closer to me still afraid that all of this is a trick. I relax as (Y/N) ran her fingers through my hair and across my back. I repeat the words again, my voice muffled against her neck. She continued to straddle my lap and rocked me back and forth, repeating the words with me. Placing light kisses across the scars on my shoulder and murmuring quiet words. I kissed her neck again before I pulled back, still keeping my face close to hers. 

“I love you (Y/N), I love you because you make me strong.” A huge grin formed on her face as tears formed in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me,

“And I love you, James Buchanan Barnes because you make me strong.” she murmured against my lips. I kissed her back tenderly, relieved that the voices were no longer present. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys, there's one more part left :( But if you want me to add more to it, I'll try my best. 
> 
> NOTE: I'm trying to get Part 6 done of Motionless for Friday, it's just going a little slow at the moment.


End file.
